True Love
by Lady Wesker
Summary: In my story there is no such thing as Umbrella or Project Wesker and Wesker is actually a nice guy. Maria has been a member of STARS for 6 months and she gets on well with everyone, especially Wesker.
1. At The Bar

_I love Wesker/OC pairings. I have read many and decided to finally do my own one. I also thought what if there was no such thing as Umbrella or anything associated with them. I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters and locations. Capcom owns Resident Evil. The only thing I own is my character Maria and the plot of this story. Enjoy the story._

Maria Ravenheart had been a member of the STARS Alpha team for about six months now and so far she was finding the job to be a wonderful experience. She got along well with everyone in the STARS even Alpha team Captain Albert Wesker. When she had her interview with Wesker six months ago, she couldn't help but feel intimidated by him. He stood at over six feet tall and had blonde hair which was gelled back to perfection. Maria couldn't tell what colour his eyes were due to the ever present sunglasses he wore. All through her interview she was extremely nervous and by the end of the interview she didn't think she got the job but was surprised a few days later with a phone call from Chief Brian Irons himself informing her that she got the job. So six months later here she is getting up out of bed to get ready for work. She got out of bed and approached the bathroom to take her usual morning shower. After that she got out, dried herself off and put on her underwear, uniform trousers and white vest top. She then sat down at her vanity table to make herself look a little presentable. She proceeded to first brush her long jet black hair to get rid of the tangles then dry and straighten it then put it up in a ponytail. Once that was done, she put on some make up. Black mascara, black eyeliner and some clear lip gloss. Obviously, she didn't overdo it because it was work and not a night out with the team. After all that was done, she put on her white STARS shirt and black tactical vest. She then went to the kitchen to fix herself some toast with butter and a cup of coffee. Once finished that she picked up her car keys, her apartment keys, her bag and her music cd and then left through the front door, locking it behind her. She got into her car, put her cd on and turned the keys in the ignition. She drove off to the station while listening to California Girls by Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg.

She arrived at the station earlier than usual. Once she arrived at the STARS office, the only people there were Barry, Enrico and Wesker, who had just went back into his office. She said a quick good morning to both Barry and Enrico and sat down at her desk when she heard Wesker's voice calling her from his office.

"Ravenheart, can I see you in my office for a moment please."

"Of course Captain Wesker sir," she shouted back. She got up from her seat and quickly asked Barry if he knew what it was about. He didn't and she would have asked Enrico but he had already went back into his office. So she approached Captain Wesker's office and knocked on the door. She heard Wesker's voice telling her to come in, so she entered Wesker's office to find him sitting at his desk with his ever present sunglasses on his face. _I bet he wears those damn sunglasses in the shower _she thought to herself causing her to giggle to herself mentally. She was trying to calm herself because she couldn't think what she had done wrong. Even though she and Wesker were good friends, she couldn't help but still feel a little intimidated by him. Wesker looked up to face her and couldn't help but notice how nervous she looked. He gave her one of his rare smiles, which she returned and motions for her to take a seat. She does as she is told and sits down.

"It's ok Maria. Don't worry you're not in any trouble whatsoever." He said just to reassure her.

Maria breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Captain. That's a relief to know."

"Maria please feel free to call me Albert." He had been trying to convince her to call him by his first name at work since she joined. The others all called him by his first name but she wouldn't.

"Ok then, Albert."

_Result _he thought. He finally got her to say his name and he couldn't help but notice that his name sounded wonderful rolling off her tongue. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before addressing Maria again.

"Ok, the reason I called you hear Maria is because you have been with us for six months now and I'd like to know how your finding the job so far." He informed her while looking into her emerald green eyes from behind his sunglasses. He found her eyes to be mesmerising. If he was honest with himself, he found them to be the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. His thoughts were interrupted when Maria responded to his question.

"So far I've found the job to be a wonderful experience. I get along well with everyone and I find all the paperwork and stuff to be relatively easy."

Wesker leaned back in his chair before replying to Maria's statement. "Excellent. I never had any doubt that you would not be able to cope with the job. It's good to hear your finding it ok."

"Thank you Albert."

_God she is beautiful. What. I shouldn't be thinking that. Sarah is a dear friend and what if she doesn't feel that way._ He shook his head once again to clear his thoughts and then proceeded to ask Maria if she would be at the bar for the teams usual drinking evening. She assured him that she would be there and got up and left his office.

After Maria left the office, Wesker was wondering why on earth, all of a sudden, he had started to think about Maria that way. He now knew that he had feelings for Maria but was quite frankly scared about telling her in case she didn't return those feelings. He didn't want to risk their friendship and end up making things awkward especially at work. With a sigh of frustration, he returned to his paperwork.

Maria was sitting at her desk typing up a report when she was interrupted by Jill.

"Hey Maria." Jill said.

"Oh hey Jill. What's up." Maria asked.

"I just wanted to ask you when you get your lunch break?"

Maria stopped typing to answer Jill, "I get my break in about a couple of minutes. Why do you ask."

"I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me and Becca down in the canteen."

"Sure why not. I'll meet you guys down in the canteen when I'm done with this report ok." Maria replied.

"Ok we'll see you there." Jill left Maria to finish her report and meet Rebecca down in the canteen. Maria finished the report just in time for lunch. She would give the report to Wesker when she got back and so got up of her seat, carrying her lunch in a bag with her, to meet Jill and Rebecca for lunch.

Once she arrived at the canteen, she sat down at the table where Jill and Rebecca were seated.

"Hey Maria. How you doing?" Rebecca asked once Maria sat down.

"I'm doing good thanks, Becca." She then took a bite out of her cheese, ham and tomato sandwich then said to Jill and Rebecca, "Wesker decided to review me today."

"What did he say to you." Jill asked.

"He just wanted to know how I've been finding the job." Maria responded. "I told him I'm finding it ok and that I get along well with everyone. Oh I meant to ask you guys. In all the time you've known Wesker, have you ever seen him without those sunglasses on?"

Jill and Rebecca shook their heads. "No I've never seen him with them off. Why do you ask."

"I just wonder what his eyes look like."

Rebecca gave Maria a curious look before saying, "Why do you wanna know that?"

"I'm just curious. The man is a mystery and I intend to solve him. I'd love to see his eyes. I don't know why I just do." Maria responded.

"Oh I think I do." Jill said with amusement.

Maria just looked at her and said, "Oh really. Care to share."

"Oh come on Maria. It's totally obvious. You have a crush on him."

Upon hearing that statement, Maria's face went completely beetroot, "I do not have a crush on Wesker."

"Oh no then why is your face bright red then." Rebecca cut in.

Maria could tell that Rebecca and Jill were on to her. In truth she had a crush on Wesker from the moment she laid eyes on him. He was the perfect gentleman and looked absolutely handsome. But she didn't say anything for two reasons. One she didn't want to ruin her friendship with him if he didn't feel the same way and two he's her boss.

"Maria. Hello Maria. Wake up." Jill said snapping Maria out of her thoughts. "So do you like Wesker as more than a friend."

"Yeah I do."

"Well then you need to tell him." Rebecca said.

Maria quickly looked up from her lunch and said, "No I can't and you two can't go about saying anything either."

"Why not." Jill and Rebecca said in unison

"Because I don't wanna risk ruining our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way that I do. Please don't say anything to anybody." She pleaded with both of them. They both agreed not to say anything and continued with their lunch. Once back at the office, Maria went to give Wesker her report and Jill and Rebecca were discussing lunch.

"She really should tell him how she feels." Jill said.

"Yeah but you heard her. She won't say anything till she's sure he feels the same way."

"Well that's sorted. Tonight when we're all at the bar. I can get Chris to try and find out how Wesker feels about Maria and if he does feel the same way. We can take it from there."

"Oh good idea Jill. Do you think Chris can get it out of Wesker. You know what he's like. He keeps himself to himself." Rebecca replied.

"Chris will be able to get it out of him. Him and Wesker have been friends for years. Way before STARS was formed."

"Ok then sounds like a plan." And the two parted ways. Jill approached Chris and proceeded to ask him if he would find out how Wesker feels about Maria. He didn't agree to it at first but with some encouragement from Jill he reluctantly agreed to do it.

When work finished that day, everybody left immediately to go home, get showered and changed for a night out. Maria decided to leave her hair down and had her makeup pretty much the same as work except she added a little bit of light green eyeshadow. She wore a red tank top with a picture of an angel on it with some glitter, a pair of tight fitting black jeans with a pair of black high heel boots and a simple black jacket. After deciding that she looked at least decent, she headed out to the bar.

When she finally arrived at the bar, she noticed the whole team was there and she immediately went over to join her team mates at the tables. She noticed Wesker looking at her and she gave him a smile which he returned. _God I love his smile_ she thought to herself. The evening was mostly spent talking and enjoying their drinks. Maria and Wesker kept stealing small glances at each other causing both of them to blush slightly. After a few moments of talking and drinking, one of Maria's favourite songs came on and she dragged Jill and Rebecca out of their seats to dance. When they were dancing, Wesker couldn't help but notice the way her body moved while dancing. A million thoughts raced through his mind causing him to lick his lips. Chris noticed then remembered what he had promised Jill about asking Wesker what he thought of Maria.

"Enjoying the show, Wesker", Chris asked nudging Wesker and gesturing to Jill, Rebecca and Maria.

"I suppose you could say that Chris." He said not taking his eyes off Maria.

"So which girl has your attention then?"

Wesker looked to Chris, then looked back to Maria and said, "What makes you say that Chris?"

"Well you can't take your eyes off them so come on just tell me who it is. You know I can keep secrets and I won't stop asking until you tell me so you might as well get it over with." Chris said hoping Wesker would tell him.

Before answering Chris, he looked around to make sure none of the other were listening in and gave Chris the answer he was waiting to here, "Ok I'll tell you but if you tell anyone else then I'll make you run fifty laps round the course," Chris nodded in response, "Ok it's Maria."

A look of surprise appeared on Chris's face before saying, "Woah I thought you guys were just friends."

"We are but lately I've started to think of her as more than a friend."

"What are you going to do about it?" Chris asked.

"To be honest, I don't really know. I really care about her but I don't want to scare off by telling her I love her."

"Well then you have to tell her. Best to be honest with her."

"I suppose you're right Chris." Both men finished their drinks and before long, everybody was going home. Jill pulled Chris aside as they were leaving the bar.

"So what did Wesker say?"

"He definitely likes her. He even told me he loves her. I think he might end up telling her the truth."

"Perfect. Maria feels the exact same way. So all we need to do is figure out a way to get them together alone so they can tell each other."

"Ok then but we'll do it tomorrow ok."

"Ok then. Thanks Chris." She gives Chris a hug and both go their separate ways to their homes.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed that story. Chapter two will hopefully be up soon. I love hearing what you guys think even if you think the story is rubbish and if you have any ideas about what you would like to see in the story feel free to tell me in your review. Anyway thanks for reading**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	2. Plucking Up The Courage

Maria arrived at the STARS office the next morning at her usual time and once again Barry, Enrico and Wesker were all there. Chris and Jill had come in earlier than usual. When Maria walked into the office, Wesker looked up and his heart started to beat erratically. Maria caught Wesker looking at her and she gave him a quick smile before going to her desk to try and hide the blush that was creeping up on her face. Wesker gave her a smile back and was blushing himself. No one seemed to notice it, except Jill. Once Wesker was back in his office, Jill approached Chris and pulled him to one side.

"Ok did you just see what I saw."

"No I don't think I did Jill. What did you see?"

"Ok. Maria walked into the office and the minute she entered, Wesker looked at her."

"Yeah what about it."

"They were both blushing and it made me come up with a brilliant plan."

"Ok then Jill. I'm all ears."

"Ok you speak to Wesker at lunch and try and convince him to ask Maria out on a date and I will do the same with Maria."

"Ok I suppose I can go along with this and it will get them to talk to each other."

"Good point. After you've spoken to Wesker, find me and tell me what happened."

"Ok then." They were going to talk some more but were interrupted by Brad calling them over.

Maria was sat at her desk, lost in her own thoughts. _God I can't resist that smile of his. He's the perfect guy for me. He's strong, handsome, not to mention a complete gentleman. I mean what's not to like. _She was snapped out of her thoughts by someone tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around, lightning fast, and saw Jill standing behind her.

"Jesus Jill you scared the living hell out of me." Maria says putting her hand to her heart.

Jill chuckles. "Sorry Maria. Didn't mean to do it. So anyway, I was just wondering if you want to have lunch with me."

"Sure. That sounds good. Where's Becca today. I haven't seen her yet."

"She called in sick today. I think she just drank too much last night. Like Forest and Joseph."

"Yeah probably."

"Ok. I'll let you get on with your work and I'll see you in the canteen for lunch."

"Ok then." Maria turned back to her desk to continue her work and Jill went to her own desk. Meanwhile, Wesker was occupied with thoughts of his own.

_She gets more beautiful with each passing day. I can honestly say that I think she might be the one for me. She's beautiful, kind, caring and there isn't a single bad bone in her body. I just hope one day I can come clean about how I really feel. Chris is right I should tell her but I don't want to take the risk of humiliating myself. _A knock on the door brings him out of his thoughts. "Come in."

The door opens and Chris walks in. "Hey Wesker. Was just wondering if you want to grab some lunch."

"I don't see why not Chris. I'm all caught up with paperwork. So let's go." The two head down to canteen, grab something to eat and sit down.

"So Wesker have you thought about what I said last night." Chris said while taking a bite of his sandwich.

Wesker looks up at Chris. "Yes. I thought about it all last night."

"And." Chris was trying to press Wesker for his answer.

"And I'm still not sure. I mean I want to tell her but on the other hand I don't want to humiliate myself."

"Are you scared to tell her?"

"What! No of course not." Wesker quickly snapped back.

"So what's stopping you then." Chris replied.

"I'm nervous. Ok. Happy now."

"Chill Wesker. It's ok to be nervous when you want to tell a girl how you feel. You guys really should talk because the longer you leave this, the more pain you'll be in."

"Chris you are absolutely right. I'll ask her out for a meal tonight and I'll tell her then. Thanks Chris for giving me that little pep talk."

"No problem Wesker. Here to help anytime." Both continued eating their lunch then headed back to work so the others could get their lunch.

Maria and Jill were sat at a table in the canteen just enjoying their lunch when Jill brings up the subject of Wesker.

"So Maria have you made any progress with Wesker?"

"No none yet." She replies looking down at her lunch.

"Hey I've got an idea. Look at me." Maria looks up at Jill. "Why don't you ask Wesker out for a meal or a drink. You can just say that you've got something to talk to him about which isn't a complete lie."

Maria shakes her head. "I don't know Jill."

"Hey Maria listen to me. The longer you put this off, the more you'll regret not saying anything to him."

Maria had to agree that Jill had a point. She had to tell Wesker how she felt. She would feel so much better by getting it of her chest. "You know what Jill you're right. I have to tell him. I'll ask him out tonight. I just hope he hasn't made plans."

"I'm sure he hasn't but even if he has, I'm sure he would cancel them for you. You're both pretty close."

"Yeah we are." Maria said smiling then looks at her watch to check the time. "Oh shit we better get back to work or we'll have Wesker or Enrico on our backs about slacking off."

"Yeah true." Jill said while laughing and the two left the canteen to get back to work. Chris saw Jill walking in and approached her.

"So Chris what did Wesker say?"

"He's going to ask Maria out to dinner tonight."

"Oh strangely enough Maria plans to do the same."

"Ok cool. I think it's best to let things run naturally now we've done all we can."

"Yeah I think you're right Chris." Both return to their desks to finish their work. Wesker came out of his office and noticed that Maria was back from lunch. He decided to choose this moment to ask her out to dinner. Maria looked up from her computer and noticed Wesker approaching her desk. She gives him a smile which he returns.

"Hey Albert what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight."

"No I've got nothing planned. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner."

Maria felt like jumping up with joy. _He asked me out. I was going to ask him but oh well. He asked me out YES!_ "Yeah that sounds lovely Albert."

Wesker smile grows more wider, "Great how about I pick you up at seven."

"Ok that's fine with me. Where are we going?" Maria asks.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh goody I love surprises." While this scene is going on, Jill observes everything. Once she sees Wesker going back into his office she approaches Maria.

"So Maria spill. What did he say?"

Maria is still grinning, "Well he actually asked me out and I said yes."

Jill smiles, "Oh my god Maria I'm so happy for you. Do you know where he's taking you?"

"No he said it was a surprise. If I'm going to tell him how I feel tonight, I am going to have to look super hot. Will you come over after work and help me choose what to wear, Jill?"

"Of course Maria and I'll even do your hair and make up for you."

Maria gives Jill a hug, "Thanks Jill. You're the best." Both break away from the hug.

"I know. So what time is Wesker coming to pick you up?"

"He's coming at seven so that gives me at least two hours to get ready. I'll have a quick shower here then we can head back to my house to get ready."

"I think this could be the start of something beautiful." Maria and Jill go separate ways to finish their work and before they know it, their shift has finished. Maria took a quick shower in the women's locker room and her and Jill head to Maria's apartment to prepare for Maria's date with Wesker. They went over to Maria's closet in her bedroom and browsed through the dresses.

"Oh hey Maria. This one is perfect." Jill pulled out a white dress with little gold details etched into the dress.

"That's one of my favourite dresses and I have the perfect pair of shoes to go with it." She pulls out a pair of white heels.

"Perfect now how about jewellery." Jill said.

Maria walks over to her vanity table, opens up her jewellery box and pulls out a gold necklace. "How about this." She says showing Jill the necklace.

"That's lovely. Right now we've got sorted why don't you go and get dressed and I'll pick out the make up and hair products I'll need."

"Ok then." Maria retreats into her bathroom to get changed while Jill starts going through Maria's hair and make up products. Maria comes out a few moments later wearing the outfit.

"Wow Maria you look amazing." Jill says upon seeing Maria.

"Thanks Jill." Maria says, smiling. Jill smiles back.

"Ok park your butt on this chair and we'll get started." Maria sat down on the chair and Jill got started on Maria's hair and make up. She put Maria's hair in curls and had half up half down. Maria's make up consisted of black mascara, black eyeliner and clear lip gloss. Once done, Maria looked into the mirror and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Wow I never thought I could look that good and it's all thanks to you Jill." She stood up and gave Jill a hug.

"You're welcome Maria. Now I'd better get going so you can have your date." She broke the hug. "Promise me you'll give full details tomorrow at work."

"I promise." She walked Jill to the door, thanked her once again then Jill left and she closed the door behind Jill. She still had at least thirty minutes until Wesker arrived so she passed some time listening to music. When she was halfway through listening to The Last Night by Skillet, the doorbell rang. She switched off her music and went to answer the door. The door opened to reveal Wesker standing there. Maria was awestruck when she saw Wesker standing there looking as handsome as ever in his black suit. But what really captured her attention was the fact he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. She could finally see his eyes. They were beautiful shade of blue and she found herself becoming lost in them. She was broke out of her daydream by the sound of Wesker's voice.

"Wow Maria. You look absolutely breathtaking tonight." he takes her hand and places a gentle kiss upon it.

"Thank you Albert and may I say you look extremely handsome tonight."

"Thank you Maria. Shall we?"

"Ok let me grab my things." She grabbed her purse and apartment keys then left with Wesker to go the restaurant.

_**I would like to thank MononokeShojo for reviewing this story. I'm glad you are enjoying it. I'd love to know what the rest of you think about this story please review. Anyway till next time.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	3. The Library Incident

They arrived at a beautiful restaurant which served a different range of international cuisines. They both ordered their meals and began a conversation whilst waiting for their meal.

"Albert this restaurant is so beautiful." Maria said as she took in her surroundings.

"Yes it is but it is the company that makes it all the more enjoyable." He said looking directly at Maria.

Maria blushes then says, "Oh Albert. Stop it." She says playfully.

"But it is true, dear heart."

"Dear heart?"

"I think that little nickname suits you well."

"Ok if you say so Albert."

"But I do." Albert says smiling. Their meal arrives and they continue their conversation while eating their meal. There is a dance floor and as Parachute by Cheryl Cole comes on, some couples go onto the dance floor. Wesker gets up from his seat and arrives at Maria's side. "May I have this dance, Maria." He asks holding out his hand.

"Of course you can, Albert." She says smiling, taking Wesker's hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. This song was one of Maria's favourites and dancing along to it with Wesker was like a dream come true. She had decided that the sooner she told Wesker her true feelings, the better. Wesker was thinking the exact same thing. He would tell her when he got her home. Right now he wanted to concentrate on the present. They danced along to the song, exchanging very few words and looking directly into each others eyes. Once the song ended, Wesker took Maria's hand and planted a kiss upon it causing Maria to blush rather deeply.

"I suppose we should be getting home now." Wesker says to Maria after paying the bill. Maria had insisted on paying half but Wesker refused to let her pay a thing.

"Yeah you're right." They head into Wesker's car and drive back to Maria's place. After Maria unbuckled her seatbelt, she was about to get out of the car when Wesker's voice stopped her.

"Maria, I have something that I need to tell you." Wesker takes her hands in his and rubs his thumb over her hands.

"What is it Albert."

Wesker is trying to think how best to tell her. Meanwhile, Maria is trying to resist the urge to kiss him then and there. Wesker looks directly into her emerald green eyes and that control disintegrates. Maria leans forward to kiss Wesker squarely on the lips. At first, Wesker is surprised but quickly takes the lead. He puts one hand on her cheek and the other behind her neck. Maria groans into the kiss as she wraps her arms behind Wesker's neck. The kiss deepens and both Maria and Wesker are in a state of eternal bliss. After a few moments, the heated kiss comes to an end. Both their foreheads touching and slightly out of breath, Wesker and Maria both say, "I love you" at the same time.

"I have loved you for quite some time Maria. I love everything about you from your beautiful eyes to your wonderful personality. You are the only woman who makes me feel the way I feel. I love you Maria Ravenheart." He strokes her cheek lovingly as she begins to talk.

"And I love you, Albert Wesker. I have done from so the moment I saw you. You were this complete mystery and I found you compelling. You are charming, handsome and a complete gentleman." They both leaned in to share another kiss then Wesker got out of his car and helped Maria out and walked her to her door. Ever the gentleman, he stood by while she reached into her bag to get her keys.

"So Albert I was wondering, since Alpha team have tomorrow off, I wanted to ask if you fancy having lunch tomorrow. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I just figured you might to seeing as how we told each other we lo…" She was cut off by Wesker kissing her passionately on the lips. They remained like that for a few minutes before breaking apart to get some oxygen. Both are smiling lovingly at each other with Wesker replying that he would love to meet her for lunch. They share a final kiss before parting ways. Once inside, Allison lets out a shriek she had been holding in. She was feeling so much better about getting everything out in the open with Wesker but was practically jumping up with joy when Wesker said he felt the same way so she went to bed that night, a happy person.

When Wesker got back to his place, he thanked god that he finally worked up the courage to tell Maria how he felt and now it would seem that the two were an item. Wesker also went to bed a happy man.

The following morning before her lunch with Wesker, Maria decided to visit her local library. Not only to return her book but to get a new one. Maria enjoyed a good book every now and then. She entered the library, approached the front desk and handed over her book to the lady. She was just about to turn to find a new book when a man comes into the building wielding a gun. He fires a shot up into the air and everybody in the library ducks down and screams in fear. Maria, however remains calm and collected as the gunman advances on her and tells her to join the other hostages over in the corner. Maria doesn't want to comply but has no other choice as she doesn't want to risk anybody getting hurt. It is not long before the RPD get word of the hostage situation and call in the STARS team.

Wesker was in the process of getting ready to meet Maria for lunch when his cell phone went off. He checked the caller id and noticed it was the STARS office. They never called him on his day off unless it was an emergency. He answered it right away.

"Wesker here." He answered.

"Wesker it's Enrico. Listen the whole team, both Bravo and Alpha have been called in. There is a hostage takeover at Raccoon Library and a shot has been fired. I've called all of Alpha team but couldn't get through to Maria." Enrico replied.

Wesker paused for a moment. He thought it strange that Maria wasn't answering her phone. "Have you tried her cell Enrico?"

"Yeah but she's not answering." Enrico replies.

Wesker couldn't help but feel a little alarmed. "Ok I'm on my way. In the meantime, keep trying to contact Maria." With that he hung up and quickly made his way out of his apartment and quickly drove to the police station.

Regular RPD officers surrounded the front of the library and were awaiting the arrival of the STARS team. Maria could see them from where she was sitting. She was trying her best to comfort her fellow hostages. The gunman was busy looking to the front door to make sure the RPD didn't try anything funny. While he was distracted, Maria went into her bag to get her cell phone and call Wesker and the others for help. She noticed that she had several missed calls from the STARS office. That gave Maria some kind of hope that everything would be ok. Just as she was about to call for help, a hand snatches her phone away from her along with her bag. She looks up to find a gun in her face.

"I don't think so sweetheart." The gunman says as he put the phone and bag down on a table. "Now let's see what else you got in here." The gunman starts pulling everything out from Maria's bag but stops immediately as he picks up one particular item. "Oh so it's STARS Officer Maria Ravenheart. Well, well, well, this is interesting." The other hostages turn to look at her. Most of them are kind of relieved that there is a cop amongst them.

The STARS team were still at the station getting ready to leave. Everybody was concerned that Maria hadn't shown up but none more so than Wesker. He had tried her cell phone one more time but it was now switched off. Once everybody was geared up, they left the station and headed off towards the library.

Meanwhile, the gunman was starting to get slightly agitated. The RPD had made several attempts to contact him but he told them he would only speak to a member of STARS. Maria had decided to take it upon herself to try and ascertain his motives.

"Listen, whoever you are. Whatever you're trying to accomplish, do you really think that holding all of us hostage will help you achieve."

"The name's Jack, honey and secondly yes I do think holding you all here will help me get what I want." Jack said glaring at Maria.

"And what exactly is it you want?" Maria asked Jack while standing up.

Jack notices this and points his gun to Maria. "Not thinking off running off are you, Officer." Maria shakes her head. "I am fed up off being looked down by everyone in this godforsaken world. Nobody ever notices me. Nobody notices my pain."

"Well maybe that's because there are two busy with their own pain. You aren't the only one who suffers, Jack." Maria said staring at Jack defiantly.

Jack walks towards her, still pointing the gun at her and gets in her face. "Shut your mouth bitch. You don't know me, so keep that mouth of yours closed."

"No I won't Jack because I've basically figured it out. You are nothing but a coward." As soon as she finished her sentence, Jack hits her across the face with his gun and her world turned black.

_**I am so sorry for the really late update. I have been very busy with other stuff and have been working on this chapter on and off. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, read, faved this story or put it on alert. I will be working on the next chapter of Creeping In My Soul as it is very much in demand at the moment so hopefully you guys won't have to wait for chapter four as long as you did for this. Please tell me what you think whether you thought it was rubbish or good.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	4. STARS To The Rescue

The STARS team had finally arrived at the library and were quickly briefed on everything that had happened so far by Chief Irons.

"Has contact been established yet." Wesker asked, taking command.

"We've tried but the gunman has said he will only talk to a member of STARS. He won't even speak with me." Chief Irons responded.

"Ok first things first, Chris and Forest. I want you two to go over to the opposite building and assume sniping positions and radio me once your ready."

"Yes Captain." Chris and Forest both responded before heading to the building at the other side of the road.

" Barry, Kenneth and Richard, I want you three to see if there is any other way into the building and radio back if you find one."

"Yes sir." The three men said before going off and carrying out Wesker's orders.

"Wesker, where is Ravenheart?" The Chief had asked Wesker. The question caught Wesker a little off guard as he thought he hadn't noticed Maria's absence. Wesker was really starting to worry about Maria. It wasn't like her to miss calls especially concerning work. He was brought out of his thoughts by the Chief tapping him on the shoulder.

"We were unable to get in touch with her." His radio began making a beeping noise. It was Chris letting Wesker know that he and Forest were in position. They both had a Birdseye view of the front entrance. The remaining STARS members had returned from their search.

"Well did anybody find an alternative entrance into the library." Wesker asked his fellow STARS members.

"There is only the back door, Captain. It could be risky going in that way but it's the only other entrance." Kenneth spoke up.

"Ok good work team. Now I think it's time to contact this Jack character. While I distract him on the phone I want you Enrico to lead a small team of your choosing to the back entrance and subdue the kidnapper got it."

"Yes sir." All STARS members chorused out then rushing about carrying out the orders they were given. Wesker picks up the phone provided to him by Chief Irons and makes the call to Jack.

After Maria fell to the ground, out cold, a woman crawled beside her to make sure she was alright. Jack caught this.

"What do you think you're doing lady!" He shouts at the woman pointing his gun at her.

"Listen I'm a doctor, I need to make sure she's alright." The woman pleaded with Jack.

"Alright then," he says lowering his gun, "Check her over then."

The kindly doctor proceeded to check Maria over for injuries. It didn't take her long to notice a cut on Maria's forehead from where Jack had hit her with the gun. It was bleeding. She made to get up and get the first aid kit that was on the wall when Jack grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart."

"The wound on her forehead is bleeding. I need the first aid kit to treat it before it gets infected."

Jack let go of her arm, walked over to the first aid kit, grabbed it off the wall and shoved it into the doctor's hands. The doctor walked back over to Maria and began treating her wounds. As the doctor began to treat Maria's wounds, the phone rang. Jack stormed over and answered it.

"Listen I have told you before, I will only talk to a member of STARS!" He yells into the phone and is about to hang up when the person on the other end speaks up.

"This is STARS Captain Albert Wesker. I assume I'm speaking to Jack."

"Yeah and it's about damn time you guys got here."

"Are the hostages ok? Is anybody seriously injured?" Wesker inquired.

"Well everybody except this one lady who I believe you might know."

Alarm bells started ringing in Wesker's head. _Oh god please don't tell me it's who I think it is. _"Who is it?" He asks trying not to let Jack or anyone hear the panic in his voice.

"Well her ID card says Officer Maria Ravenheart." Jack replies smirking to himself.

"What have you done to her?" Wesker growled. _If he has done anything to her I will kill him myself _he thinks to himself.

Jack laughs before responding, "Take a chill pill there Captain she's only out cold."

Wesker can feel his blood begin to boil. He is about to inquire about how she got injured when Brad tapped him on the shoulder. He puts his hand over the speaker of the phone. "What is it, Vickers?"

"Enrico has just informed me that his team has made it to the back entrance and are ready to go in there on your command sir."

"Thank you Brad. Tell them to get in there right now. Maria is in there and she is injured although we don't know how seriously yet." Brad quickly issues out the order to Enrico's team.

In the library, Jack is still on the phone with Wesker. Then all of a sudden, Bravo team come bursting with their guns aimed at Jack.

"Drop your weapon and put your hands on your head slowly!" Enrico yells still keeping his gun pointed at Jack.

Jack then suddenly grabs the doctor who was seeing to Maria and puts the guns to her head. The doctor pleads with Jack to let her go but he doesn't listen.

"Calm down and let the lady go." Enrico tries to reason with Jack.

"Not a fucking chance. Not until you guys back off."

Enrico instructs his team to back off a little bit. Meanwhile over at the opposite building Forest and Chris can see clearly what is going on. Chris spots a perfect opportunity to take Jack down by shooting him in the leg. He radios Wesker.

"Captain I have a perfect opportunity to subdue the kidnapper. Requesting permission to shoot."

"He has somebody at gun point right now Chris. Wait until the hostage is safely out of the way before shooting."

"Roger. Over and Out." He and Forest then assume positions and wait for the moment to strike.

Enrico and his team had spent the past few minutes trying to convince Jack to let the lady go.

"You know after today, no one will ever forget who I am." He then shoves the doctor aside and proceeds to shoot himself. But he falls to the ground, dropping his weapon in the process, and clutching his leg screaming in agony.

Everybody outside begins to panic. Wesker is informed by both Chris and Enrico over the radio that the suspect is down. Wesker and the rest of alpha team, followed by a couple of paramedics and regular RPD officers, enter the library. Upon entering the library, Wesker's eyes immediately fall upon Maria who is being tended to by Rebecca. He quickly walks over to her as Barry and Joseph escort Jack outside with the paramedic. He drops to his knees and brushes some of her hair out of her face. "Is she going to be alright Rebecca?" He then asks the young medic.

"Well she's had a nasty knock to the head. The cut has been treated but we won't know more until we get her to hospital." She then motions for two paramedics to take her to hospital immediately. They rush outside and come back a second later with a stretcher. While they put Maria onto a stretcher, Wesker approaches Enrico.

"Enrico I need you to take charge here, I'm going with Maria to the hospital."

"Sure thing Wesker. Will she be ok?"

"We won't know until they get her to hospital."

"Sir are you going with her. We need to get her to hospital right away." The paramedic shouts over to Wesker.

"Yes I'm coming." He responds back. He gives Enrico his gun and his radio then follows the Paramedics and climbs into the ambulance and sits by Maria through the whole journey to the hospital.

_**I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter but that's ok. I do love hearing what you guys think an your ideas on what you think should happen. I hope you like it. If you want to find out whether Maria is ok or not you'll have to wait till the next chapter.**_

_**Lady Wesker xx**_


	5. In The Hospital

Once the paramedics arrived at Raccoon City Hospital, they rushed Maria in to be examined. After explaining to the doctors that greeted them what had happened, she was carted off for a head scan. Wesker had attempted to follow but was told to wait in the waiting room. In the waiting room, Wesker couldn't relax not knowing whether Maria was going to ok or not. He had never been so scared in his life when he saw Maria lying on the library floor, unconscious. He kept pacing around the room, looking to the door every time he heard a noise, hoping it to be a doctor. After a while, the door to the waiting room opened and the rest of the STARS members walked in.

"Hey Wesker, have you heard anything yet?" Chris inquired.

"No nothing yet Chris. They took her in for a head scan but that was a few hours ago. I'm starting to get worried now." Wesker said sitting down burying his face in his hands.

Jill sat down next to him and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine Wesker. Maria is as tough as they come. She'll be out of here in no time."

Wesker gave her a silent nod and asked about Jack.

"His leg is fine. He's in the cells, kept under strict watch and statements have been taken from hostages, so it's safe to say he'll be spending quite a bit of time in jail." Enrico said.

"Good. Everyone done a fantastic job today." He was about to say more but the doctor tending to Maria walked in. Everybody stood up.

"Are you all hear for Miss Ravenheart?" Everyone nodded. "I'm Miss Ravenheart's doctor, Doctor Hamilton."

"How is she Doctor." Wesker asked.

"I'm happy to report that the head scan showed no brain damage. She's going to be just fine."

Everyone sighed in relief and gave each other a pat on the back.

"I would however like to keep her in overnight, just as a precaution and if all goes well, she should be released tomorrow morning."

"Can we see her?" Wesker asks.

"She's still unconscious but yes. Only one person at a time."

"You go first Wesker." Chris said.

"Are you all sure?" Everyone nods their heads in agreement. He gives them a smile which the STARS members rarely see. "Thank you." He follows Doctor Hamilton to Maria's room.

Once they reach Maria's room, the doctor opens the door to let Wesker in. Wesker immediately walks to her side and strokes her cheek. It breaks his heart to see the woman he loves this way.

"She should be awake soon. If you need anything, there's a buzzer next to the bed."

"Thank you doctor."

"I'll be back in an hour to check up on her." The doctor says and leaves Wesker alone with Maria. Wesker takes her hand in his and continues to stroke her cheek with the other from time to time.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room, the remaining STARS members are discussing the days events that lead up to now.

"We haven't had an incident like that happen for quite a while." Barry says.

"At least Maria's going to be ok." Rebecca says.

"In all the years I've known Wesker, I don't think I've seen him care so much about somebody the way he does about Maria." Chris decides to say.

"What is the deal with those two?" Richard asks.

"Well," Jill begins, "I kept noticing the way they were looking at each other. You could tell they were in love. It was just a matter of getting them to admit it to each other. So after a little matchmaking, they went out on a date yesterday night and I'm guessing it went well."

"Well I'll be damned." Enrico says.

"Good luck to them. I hope they don't mess it up." Kenneth says and everybody chuckles.

Wesker continues to hold her hand and he decides to voice his thoughts to Maria, even though she can't hear him right now. "I'm so sorry, Maria. I should have been there to protect you. If I had been there, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. This is all my fault."

"Don't you dare say that, Albert Wesker." A female voice speaks up.

Wesker looks up to notice Maria staring back at him, her eyes looking tired. Wesker gently kisses her forehead then kisses her on the lips, which she returns.

"I'm so sorry, Maria." He kisses her lips again. "God I'm so sorry."

"Albert, you have nothing to be sorry for. This isn't your fault, so stop beating yourself up over this, ok." She says rubbing his hand in a soothing manner.

He smiles at her. "How are you feeling, dear heart?"

"Like I have the world's worst hangover." She laughs along with Wesker.

"The doctor informed us that there is no damage to your brain but he wants to keep you in overnight just to be on the safe side."

"Damn and here I was looking forward to a good night's sleep in my own bed." She looked down upon hearing that last bit about having to stay overnight in the hospital. She didn't like hospitals much. It was the smell she didn't like. "Hey what happened at the library after I got knocked out."

"Well, the team arrived. I had a conversation with Jack and he informed what he done to you. Enrico led bravo team through the back door in order to bring the situation to a close. He attempted to commit suicide but was stopped by a shot in the leg by either Chris or Forest. He's in the cells right now under strict watch."

"Was anybody else hurt, Albert."

"No nobody but you."

"That's good to hear. Where is the team now?" She asked Wesker.

"They're in the waiting room, waiting to see you."

"Really. I'd love to see them."

They both look to the door as Doctor Hamilton walks in.

"Ah Miss Ravenheart, good to see your awake. How are you feeling?"

"I've got a killer headache but other than that fine."

"A nurse will be along shortly to give you some painkillers. I'm sure Captain Wesker has informed you that we'd like to keep you in overnight, just as a precaution."

"Yes he did." She says giving Wesker's hand an affectionate squeeze. "Doctor, my friends are in the waiting room and I know you're only allowed one person in the room but would it be possible to let them come in just for a few minutes, please."

"Alright then but only for a few minutes. I'll get them for you."

"Thank you doctor." He nods at them then leaves the room. "I'm sorry we couldn't have that lunch. I was really looking forward to that."

"Not to worry, dear heart. We can reschedule it for when your feeling better."

"That would be great." She looks into Wesker's eyes and is unable to look away. She is completely in love with this man and thanks Jill and Rebecca for helping her to realise the truth. She's broken out of her fantasy by Wesker chuckling. "What?"

"You seem to be staring into space. What are you thinking about?"

"You. Us. I know we only became official last night but I feel so blessed to have a guy like you in my life." She sits up and strokes his cheek. "I love you so much." They lean towards each other until their lips meet in a loving kiss.

"I love you to, Maria and I'm so glad you're ok." The door opens and the STARS members all file in.

"Not interrupting anything are we?" Forest inquires.

"Not at all, Forest. It is so good to see you guys." Maria says to her team mates.

"We're so relieved you're ok. How are you feeling?" Jill said coming to Maria's side.

"Apart from having a headache, I'm ok." They all engaged in friendly conversation. The nurse walked in with Maria's painkillers. She took them and the nurse left. They continued talking and having a laugh then Doctor Hamilton came in and insisted that Maria needed her rest and they should come back tomorrow.

"Bye Maria. We'll see you tomorrow." They all said before leaving to go home. Wesker gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I wish you could stay with me Albert." Maria said keeping a grasp on his hand.

"So do I dear heart but I'm not allowed. Get a good nights rest and I will see you tomorrow. I love you." He gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you to." He kisses her hand and she releases it from her grasp. He looks at her one last time, smiles at her then leaves. Maria can feel the painkillers kicking in and feels drowsy. She gets comfortable and falls into a peaceful slumber.

_**After an extremely long hiatus, this story is finally back. I have missed writing this and am happy to be working on it again. Sorry that it's so short. I will make up for it in the next chapter. I am looking for a beta reader for this story so if anybody is interested, just send me a message. If you guys have noticed on my profile, I've based Maria's looks on actress Christina Ricci with the exception of the eye colour. There is a poll on my profile to determine which story I should write after I'm finished with this. I would be grateful if you guys could take a look and vote, thanks. Thank you to all who have reviewed the story so far and thanks for your patience. Happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxxx**_


	6. Breakfast

Maria woke up the next morning, relieved to discover that the painkillers had done their job. When the nurse came in to check if she was feeling well, to which Maria said she was fine, the nurse asked what she would like for breakfast. Maria declined saying she wasn't hungry. The doctor came in after the nurse left to give Maria a final exam before being discharged.

"Well Miss Ravenheart, you seemed to have healed well from your injuries so I don't see why you cannot be released today."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Your clothes are on the chair over there. I will go and get your discharge papers." He left the room to give Maria some privacy. She went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Wesker was waiting in the reception area after stating to the receptionist he was here to pick up Maria. He had been waiting ten minutes, when he saw Doctor Hamilton walking towards him. He rose from his chair and shook the doctor's hand.

"Is she alright to leave, Doctor."

"Yes everything seems to be fine. I was just going to give her the discharge papers. Follow me." Wesker followed the Doctor to Maria's room. He knocked on the door and heard Maria telling them to come in. The doctor gave Maria the papers to sign. Once they were done with that, Wesker and Maria left the hospital.

"Have you had breakfast yet, dear heart?" Wesker asked as they were driving to Maria's apartment.

"The hospital offered some to me but I don't really like hospital food." Wesker chuckled at this statement.

"Well after you've showered and changed, how about I take you for breakfast at Emmy's."

"Sure, that sounds great." Maria replies and they continue the drive to Maria's apartment. She has a quick shower and changes into a pair of light blue denim jeans, yellow t-shirt with a picture of a white bird. Once she finished her hair and make up, she went to meet Wesker in her living room. Wesker rose from his chair when Maria entered the room.

"You look beautiful as always, dear heart." He says taking hold of her hands.

"Thank you, Albert." They both lean in towards each other and their lips meet in a fond, brief kiss. After the kiss, they head out to Emmy's.

Once in their seats at Emmy's, a waitress came up to them and took their orders. Wesker orders a cup of coffee and a plate of bacon, sausages and eggs. Maria orders a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a plate of pancakes with butter and fresh strawberries. While waiting for their breakfast, they held hands from across the table and looked into each others eyes, exchanging very few words. To the outside world, they looked like a couple very much in love. Although they had only been official for two days, they had been in love with each other since they first met. They ate their breakfast, paid for it, then decided to take a stroll through the park.

It was a beautiful sunny day in Raccoon City. Wesker and Maria walked through the park with one arm wrapped around the other's waist. They had been walking for a full five minutes and had decided to sit down under a tree to get some rest. As soon as they sat down, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as they held each other tightly. They were so lost in the kiss that they didn't hear footsteps approaching them.

"Well hello there lovebirds." A female voice spoke to them causing them to break the kiss and look towards the direction of the voice. They looked up to see Jill, Chris and another woman who Maria didn't know.

Chris noticed Maria looking at the other woman and decided to introduce them. "Maria this is my sister, Claire. Claire this is my friend Maria."

Maria and Wesker stood up. Maria shook Claire's outstretched hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you Claire. Chris has told me so much about you."

"Chris has told me so much about you to. I can tell we're going to be very good friends." Claire said, releasing Maria's hand, smiling.

"I certainly hope so."

Claire looks to Wesker and stretches out her hand for him to shake which he does. "It's good to see you again Wesker."

"It's good to see you to, Claire. How have you been doing?" He asked her.

"I've been doing great. I just finished studying literature at university and now have a job as a waitress at J's bar. How have you been?"

"I have been doing well, thank you. I am dating the most beautiful woman in the world." Maria blushed at this statement and Wesker took her hand in his meshing his fingers with hers.

"Maria." Claire said. "Chris and Jill told me about what happened at the library. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Claire, thanks. I feel absolutely fine though Albert still insists I need to take some time off work."

"I just want to be sure you're alright dear heart." He gives her hand an affectionate squeeze.

"I know Albert, I know."

"Hey I saw an ice cream stall on the way over here." Jill speaks up. "How about we go get some."

Everybody replies "Sure, why not." They got their ice cream and sat on the grass with everyone else. They all spent a good five hours at the park then Claire had to leave to get ready for her shift at J's bar. Everyone else just left with her. Wesker drove Maria back to her apartment and walked her to her door.

"May I take you to dinner tonight, Maria."

"Of course Albert. I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Great. I'll leave you to get ready and I'll pick you up at six."

"What restaurant did you have in mind, honey?"

"That's a surprise, dear heart." He leans in for a quick kiss. "I'll see you at six." He gets into his car and drives off.

Maria waits until his car is out of sight before heading into her apartment. She flicked through the television channels but nothing good was on. So she decided to stick on some music. She was halfway through listening to S&M by Rihanna, the phone rang. She paused the music and answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Maria, it's Becca." Rebecca answered.

"Oh hey Becca. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just phoning to ask you if you fancied coming out for drinks tonight."

"I can't Becca. I'm going out to dinner with Albert tonight. Sorry."

"No that's fine, Maria honestly."

"How about tomorrow after your work, I'll take you out for drinks to make up for it."

"I won't say no to that but aren't you working tomorrow to." Rebecca asks her.

"No. Albert wants me to take at least two days of before I return to work."

"Ok then. I better let you get ready for your dinner date with the delightful captain. You have to tell me all about it tomorrow ok."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Then she hung up the phone and put the music back while she got ready. She decided to wear her favourite black dress that stopped mid thigh and showed a respectable amount of cleavage, a pair of simple black heels. She put on a silver cross necklace. She straightened her hair and put on some light make up. Once satisfied that she looked good, she went down to the living room and continued listening to music and at six o'clock on the dot, she heard a knock on the door. She switched off the music, got her bag and opened the door to see Wesker standing there looking as sexy as ever in a blood red shirt with the top two buttons undone and a pair of black dress trousers. She immediately jumped on him and attacked him with kisses. Wesker was taken aback by the sudden behaviour change but he didn't object to it. As the heated kiss came to an end, they broke apart breathless.

"Well that was a lovely welcome dear heart." Wesker said smirking.

"I just couldn't resist. I saw you standing there looking so sexy, I just couldn't control myself." Wesker gave her another passionate kiss.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Maria. Now we better get going before we miss the reservation." Maria locked her apartment door and followed Wesker to his car.

_**I would like to say thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. I would like to say a big massive thank to my beta reader, Ashley Archer Skies. Thank you for reading it over. You're the best. Please check out her stories here and her vids on youtube, they are awesome. I'm glad everybody is enjoying the story. If you think things are going slow, then I apologise but I don't want them to be one of those couples who rush things. Anyway happy reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	7. Heat Of The Moment

The couple got out of the car and headed towards their selected restaurant. As they drew closer, Maria became ecstatic. They were at the Grill 13 which was Maria's favourite restaurant in all of Raccoon City. They walked in, were greeted by a waiter who escorted them to their table. He gave them a menu each.

"Would you like something to drink while deciding?" The waiter asks them.

"I'll have a scotch please and what would you like to drink dear heart." Wesker asks.

"I think I'll have a white wine please." She says to the waiter.

"I'll bring your drinks to you." He walks off to get their drinks.

Wesker and Maria were at a secluded table so they would have some privacy. Maria took his hand in his. "This is nice, Albert. Thank you so much for taking me here."

Wesker smiled at her. "No need to thank me Maria. I enjoy spoiling you, my dear."

"I love you Albert."

"I love you to Maria." They lean in for a quick kiss and look at the menu.

"I don't know what to choose. They serve all my favourite dishes. What are you having?" Maria asks Wesker.

"I think I'll be having the fettuccini. It is one of my favourite dishes."

"What is fettuccini?"

"It's a pasta dish. It's quite delicious."

"Ok, I trust your judgement. I think I'll have the same." The waiter approached them with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order." He says, pen and paper at the ready.

"Yes we'll both have the fettuccini, please." Wesker says to the waiter and hands them his and Maria's menu.

"Excellent choice. Your meal will be with you both shortly." He walks off.

Wesker and Maria talk about various things and drink their drinks while waiting for their meal. Their meal came a few moments later. They enjoyed their meal while continuing their discussion from before. After finishing their main course, they order chocolate cake as a desert. They finish that, Wesker pays for the meal and they head back to Maria's apartment. He walks her to her door, she unlocks it and turns to face him.

"Do you want to come in for a coffee or some wine?" She asks him giving him a flirtatious look.

Wesker can't say no when she pulls that trick so he replies, "Sure why not." They both walk into the apartment and Maria locks the door behind them.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable. What would you like to drink sweetie, coffee or wine."

"I'll have a wine please, dear heart." He smiles at her. She smiles back and heads into her kitchen to get the drinks. While she's doing that, Wesker is lost in his own thoughts.

_I can't believe how lucky I am to have someone like her in my life. I won't ever forget the moment I met her. She was just as beautiful that day as she is now. I just hope I don't ruin things. If I ever hurt her, I will never forgive myself. She looks so beautiful tonight. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself._

While in the kitchen getting the wine glasses and the wine, Maria has thoughts of her own. _God he looks so damn irresistible. I nearly jumped his bones right there when he came to pick me up. I wanted to wait before we got that intimate but I don't think I'll be able to hold back. That cologne of his, overwhelms my senses. I can only imagine what hides beneath all those layers of fabric. _At that particular thought, Maria blushes. She quickly grabs the glasses and wine and heads into the living room to join Wesker on the sofa.

"Sorry it took long, I couldn't find the glasses." She says as she pours out the wine and hands Wesker a glass.

"That's quite all right dear heart." He says as they clink their glasses together in cheers and take a drink. When the glasses are empty, Maria takes both of them and places them on the coffee table. Wesker notices Maria is sitting closer than before. She strokes his cheek.

"I had a lovely time tonight, Albert." She says continuing to stroke his cheek.

"I'm glad." He runs his fingers through her hair, their faces now only a centimetre apart that they can feel each other warm breath on their skin. They look into each others eyes and the self restraint they put up break quickly.

A very heated, passionate kiss quickly takes place between the couple as they get lost in the throes of passion. They move this little party to Maria's bedroom. Wesker lays Maria on the bed, removing each other's clothing in the process. With all clothing removed, they look into each others eyes asking the other if they are sure this is what they want. The look on the other's face tells them what they need to know and Wesker and Maria spend the rest of the night making love. After they have finished, Wesker wraps his arm around Maria and she lays her head upon his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Wow that was amazing." Maria says running a finger across his chest.

Wesker chuckles and kisses her forehead. "I agree with you there, dear heart." They share another kiss. "I love you, Maria."

"I love you to, Albert." They both drift off to sleep, looking forward to the future.

TWO YEARS LATER

Wesker and Maria have now been seeing each other for two years. They have lived together for a year and the couple are still going strong. It is now valentine's day and Wesker has big plans. He has asked Chris to join him at J's bar. Wesker sits waiting at a table waiting for Chris with two beers. He is only kept waiting for two minutes when he sees Chris approaching.

"Hey Albert." Chris says shaking Wesker's hand and sitting down, taking a drink of the beer.

"Thanks for coming, Chris."

"No problem, you sounded quite serious on the phone. Is everything alright?" He asks Wesker.

"Yeah everything is fine Chris thanks." He says smiling at Chris then taking a drink.

"So you said on the phone that you wanted to show me something." Wesker puts his beer down and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. He opens it up to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a sparkling emerald on it. Chris takes the box and examines the ring. "Woah is this what I think this is." He says still examining the ring.

"Yes it is. I'm going to propose to her tonight."

Chris gives the ring back to Wesker and claps him on the shoulder. "Congrats. So you've finally worked up the courage to ask her."

"It feels like the right time. We've been seeing each other for two years now and I feel it's time to take the next step in our relationship."

"Well said." He raises his beer bottle to Wesker. "Well here's to a very happy life." The clink their bottles together and drink their beers.

Meanwhile, Maria is sat with Jill, Rebecca and Claire in the living room of the house she shares with Wesker. She has asked her friends over to ask them some advice.

"So what's up." Claire spoke.

Maria to face her three best friends and says, "I'm pregnant."

At this news Claire, Jill and Rebecca all squeal with delight and hug Maria.

"Congratulations Maria." Jill says pulling back from the hug only to notice Maria looks upset. "What's wrong honey. You should be happy. You're having a baby."

"I know I should be happy but I don't know how Albert's going to react when I tell him."

"If I know Albert as well as I do then he'll be ecstatic." Rebecca said in an attempt to comfort her.

"We never really talked about having kids. What if he doesn't want kids." At this thought Maria started crying. The three women comforted her as best they could.

"Hey don't think like that." Claire said.

"Albert loves you and I'm sure he'll love this baby to." Jill said.

"I guess I shouldn't have these silly thoughts." Maria said while drying her tears.

"You think." Rebecca said playfully nudging Maria. The rest of the time was spent on what everyone's plans for tonight were.

For their romantic valentine date, Wesker took Maria to the restaurant where they had their first date. They had a delicious meal and had a couple of dances. They then went for a walk in Raccoon Park. Wesker planned to propose to her here. He found a secluded spot that would be perfect. Wesker took Maria's hands into his own and put his plan into motion.

"Maria you know I love you right." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Of course and I love you."

"We've been together for two years and it has been the best two years of my life. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you." He reaches into his pocket and gets down on one knee. He opens the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Maria has ever seen. She gasps in surprise. "Maria Ravenheart, will you make me the happiest man in the world by consenting to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Maria is taken by surprise. She never expected this to happen tonight. She knows her answer right away.

"Yes Albert I'll marry you." She says with biggest smile on her face as Wesker places the ring upon her finger. His smile matching hers as they share a passionate kiss.

"I have something I need to tell you." Maria says to Wesker after breaking the kiss.

"What is it dear heart?"

"Maybe we should sit down." She says directing to the bench nearby.

"Ok what is you would like to tell me future Mrs Wesker." They both smile at that.

Maria takes a deep breath before talking to him. "I don't really now how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it." She looks him straight in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Wesker had never been more surprised in his entire life. He did want kids with Maria but planned to talk to her about it after they were married. That didn't mean he wasn't disappointed, just surprised. "You're pregnant. Are you sure?"

"Yeah I took a test this morning." Maria can't tell how Wesker is taking the news. After a minute, Wesker's face breaks out into a smile and kisses Maria like he's never kissed her before. He then puts his hand to her stomach, rubbing gently.

"I can't believe it. We're having a baby. I love you Maria."

"I love you to Albert."

_**Thank you to everyone following the story. Another huge thank you to my beta Ashley Archer Skies and I want to say a massive thank you to Calista-Salvatore-Harlem for giving me some ideas for this chapter. Please check out her awesome stories. The next chapter will be the last. Happy Reading.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


	8. Happily Ever After

Maria now sat in the wedding car with her parents, Karl and Susan and her bridesmaids Jill, Claire and Rebecca. Her wedding dress consisted of a jewelled bodice with a long flowing skirt attached. Her dark hair was put in an elegant bun with some curls falling loose and was decorated with a silver tiara. Rebecca, Jill and Claire all wore light green silk dresses. Maria held her father's hand throughout the drive to the church. She was nervous about getting married. What bride doesn't get nervous before her wedding. But she knew with all her heart that her, Albert and their unborn child would live a very happy life together. Maria was three months pregnant and was barely showing. When she had told her parents, they were absolutely thrilled about becoming grandparents. Karl and Susan loved Albert like he was their very own son and they knew that he would do anything for their daughter. They finally arrived at the church. Everyone got out of the car and helped Maria to do the same. They entered the church, Maria's mother first, then the bridesmaids and finally the lady of the hour walked down the aisle, arm in arm with her father towards the man soon to be her husband. When they reached Wesker, Karl let go of his daughter's arm and placed her hand in Wesker's.

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?" The priest asked.

"We do." Her parents announced and sat back down with smiles on their faces.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here, on this glorious day, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The priest began the service. He gave a speech about love and commitment. When he asked if anyone had objections why Wesker and Maria should not be married, nobody spoke up. When the time came to exchange rings and vows, they both said I do and placed rings on the others finger then came the final moment.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Wesker and Maria turned to face each other and their lips met in a loving passionate kiss. Everyone in the church broke out in applause and cheers. They all stepped outside to take pictures. A good few of Wesker and Maria on their own. Some of them with Maria's parents and Wesker parent's Mary and John. They also took some with the STARS members. The reception was just as joyous as the weeding service had been. Maria and Wesker danced their first dance to Aerosmith's Don't Wanna Miss A Thing. The newly married couple went to Venice, Italy for their honeymoon where they spent two wonderful romantic weeks.

Five months later, Maria was now eight and a half months pregnant. Wesker stayed home with her after some complications arose in her sixth month stage. Maria and Wesker's parents came round every day to make sure everything was going fine. They found out they were expecting a girl so the baby's room was decorated in pink and white. Maria and Wesker both discussed whether she would go back to work after their daughter was born. She really wanted to go back to work but only if they could find a reliable, trustworthy nanny to look after her. The grandparents to be agreed they would look after the baby when Maria went back to work. They both spent a great deal of time discussing names for the baby. They had written up a list of names they both liked but couldn't decide which one to pick. They decided to wait until they looked upon her beautiful face. They would know for certain then.

One afternoon, Maria went into labour and ten hours later, she was holding her beautiful baby girl in her arms with her adoring husband by her side. Wesker gazed lovingly at his wife then to the face of his newborn daughter. His finger reached out to stroke her face when her tiny hand latched onto it. It was a beautiful moment in which father and daughter bonded and it was in that moment Wesker picked the perfect name.

"Yasmin." He looked to his wife to ask if she agreed and she did. The Wesker's lived out the rest of their lives in peace and harmony.

_**There you have it. The last chapter of True Love. I want to thank every single person who has read and reviewed this story. A big massive thank you to Ashley Archer Skies for her continued support. The next story I will be working on is My Saving Grace. The poll is now open to decide which story to work on after My Saving Grace. Hope yo guys like the last chapter.**_

_**Lady Wesker xxx**_


End file.
